


For My Special Little Lady

by LumiOlivier



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiOlivier/pseuds/LumiOlivier
Summary: Seven knows what today is.  And he's panicking to make it special.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	For My Special Little Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrieallaLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieallaLuna/gifts).



> Hi, internet! This one-shot is intended for an audience of one and I'm so sorry that it's up so late. This one is for Briealla_Luna. No, this doesn't count for your one-shots. This is a little birthday gift from me to you, so happy birthday, Briealla! With love from everyone here at LumiOlivier Inc. (psst....That's just me.). I love you. You're wonderful. And that's it. Kisses! x

Alright. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. But I know damn well I’m not going to be able to do it on my own. Maybe I should consult a good party planner. I know one of those! But I can’t ask MC for help. I love her dearly, but that’d be kind of counterproductive. And we can’t have that today. Come on, Seven. You can do this! MC does it all the time. How hard can it be?

“Saeran!” I yelled into the living room, “Can you come here please?”

“What do you want, Saeyoung?” Saeran came in, all angry and pouty. Typical, classic Saeran and all his salty glory. Isn’t he adorable?

“You watch more reality TV than most people,” I pointed out, “Am I right?”

“Where are you going with this?”

“I need your help,” I fell flat on the kitchen counter. They smell different. Not their usual lemony smell. They have an orangey smell now. Vanderwood must have switched cleaners on me. Saboteur…

“With what?” Saeran hopped up on a barstool, “And how much effort am I going to have to put into this? And what does any of this have to do with the amount of reality TV I watch in a day?”

“Well,” I sang out, “Today’s kind of a special day and I know what your favorite reality show happens to be. Well…I don’t know if we can call it a reality show. It’s more like a competition.”

“Cutthroat Kitchen?”

“The other one.” Dammit. I thought I’d get it right on the first try. I wonder why it’s Cutthroat Kitchen. Is it that saucy minx Alton Brown? I couldn’t blame him.

“Cupcake Wars?”

“That’s the one!” I knew I’d get it right eventually. Good for me!

“What’s Cupcake Wars got to do with anything?” Saeran asked.

“Would you say that in your extensive viewings of Cupcake Wars,” I wondered, crossing my fingers, “that would make you able to put together a full-sized cake?”

“Look, Saeyoung,” Saeran got up. No! I’m losing him! Stay here, Saeran! If you love me even a little bit, you won’t go anywhere, “If you think I’d be able to do the shit they do on Cupcake Wars in this kitchen, you’re high. Seriously, what’s got you so high strung today?”

“I want this to be special!” I groaned, “And I know you could DEFINITELY do what they do. You’ve seen it enough. If you haven’t picked SOMETHING up by now, you’re watching it wrong.”

“I suppose I could try something,” he shrugged, “What would you want?”

“I don’t know,” I thought long and hard about it for a second or two. Let’s see…MC…I know her. I love her more than life itself. And I’d do anything for her. Including throwing myself in the mouth of my brother for her sake, “If you were to think of MC as a cake flavor, what would it be?”

“Angel food…”

“Saeran…” I scolded him. We’ve been over this a million times. At the end of the day, MC still picked me. I had no control over that. It’s got to suck to be Saeran in that respect, but like I said, that was all MC’s decision. And I’m glad she picked me.

“Yeah, yeah,” Saeran rolled his eyes, “I know. That’s your woman. Back off her or some other shit like that.”

“I would take you on in ritualistic combat,” I admitted, “But we have bigger fish to fry here.”

“I wasn’t joking,” he reiterated, “I would do something for MC with angel food. It’s the most versatile cake flavor there is. And the lightness of it is just…It’s fantastic. How much time would I have to do this cake you’re looking for?”

“This afternoon please.”

“Are you fucking serious?!” Saeran’s words burned my delicate little boy ears, “If you wanted something like this done, you should’ve asked me at least a few days ago!”

“Come on, Saeran,” I begged, “You can do it. When they do it on TV, they’re timed anyway. You can make a good angel food cake in a few hours!”

“You know nothing about baking, do you?”

“Not a clue!” I admitted, “That’s why I’m asking you! Because I know you know a lot about baking. And you’d be more than happy to do this for me. Your brother. Your flesh and blood. Your best pal. Your buddy. Your doppelganger. Your one and only.”

“Alright!” Saeran did that thing where his face got all angry. Not quite pouty, but it was definitely a combination of wanting to kiss me and kill me all at once. Again. I say. Isn’t he adorable?

Wait a second. Sudden realization struck, “You’ll do it?”

“Yeah…I’ll do it!”

I threw my arms around my favorite brother in the whole wide world, “I love you so much!”

“Back the fuck off, Saeyoung!” Saeran shoved me off him, “We had this conversation on Thursday!”

“Sorry…” I understood. No means no. Keys…Where are my keys? Key hook! 

“I’m going to need a few things before I make this cake.”

“That’s what I thought.” Shoes…Where did I put my shoes? “Vanderwood!”

“Vanderwood’s not coming for another couple days.”

“Shit!” Oh, wait…There they are. Under the kitchen table, “Make me a list and I’ll go get whatever you need.”

“Do you want me to write it down?” Saeran asked, “Because it’s going to get a little long.”

“I’ll remember it!” I pinky promised, “Saeran, it’s me. Have we just met? Because I think we have. Do I not have an impeccable memory for trivial things?”

“Solid point,” he nodded, “But I’m going to need almond extract.”

“Almond extract!” Committed to memory already.

“Cake flour,” Saeran went on, “And I mean _cake_ flour. I swear to God, Saeyoung, if you come back here with all-purpose flour, not only will I send your ass back to the store, but I will beat the shit out of you with a cast iron frying pan.”

“Love you, too,” I blew him a kiss, “Cake flour, not all-purpose flour. Wait, do we even have a cast iron frying pan?”

“We can add it to the list.”

“Cast iron frying pan!” I chimed, “What else?”

“Cream of tartar,” he continued.

“Cream of tartar.” Not tartar sauce. Or something tells me that’d be the same thing as the cake flour.

“Powdered sugar.”

“Powdered sugar.”

“Eggs. Full dozen.”

“Eggs, full dozen.”

“Salt.”

“You already have all the salt, Saeran,” I couldn’t hold back a grin if I wanted to. I’m such a little stinker sometimes…

“I fucking hate you, Saeyoung,” Saeran held his face in his hands, “And vanilla. Now, get the fuck out of here before I end up with a migraine.”

“I love you more!” I threw my hoody on and headed out the door. Alright. I think I have this.

“Saeyoung, wait!” Saeran yelled out the door, “And vodka!”

“EXCUSE ME?!” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, “YOU ARE NOT DRINKING WHILE YOU’RE MAKING THIS CAKE, SAERAN!”

“No, dumbass! It’s to put between the layers to keep the cake from drying out! No need to get the good shit!”

“Are you sure?”

“GET ME SOME FUCKING VODKA!”

“Alright,” I guess I could understand. I know he’s not going to drink it. I know better than that. Saeran doesn’t drink. At least I don’t think he does. Even if he did, I hope he knows better than to drink vodka straight. That’d be like drinking battery acid. As far as I’ve heard. It’s not like I’ve ever had it before. 

As good of a memory as I have, once I got to the grocery store, the whole list had completely slipped my mind. And something tells me if I brought Saeran back a box mix for angel food cake, he’d kill me. He knows how to make it from scratch. A box mix would be worse than slapping him in the face. Not that I’d do that either. I don’t have that in me. Unless he really asked for it. But here nor there. 

Beep!

Hey! I got a text message! Neat! 

_Almond extract_

_Cake flour_

_Cream of tarter_

_Eggs_

_Powdered sugar_

_Salt_

_Vanilla_

_Vodka_

_And some kind of fruit._

_-Saeran_

My brother knows me so well. It’s nice when he texts me his list. Just in case I were to forget. Like now. When I walk into the grocery store and totally blank on the list. As I read down the line here, things started coming back to me. Like how if I brought back all-purpose flour, Saeran was going to beat me with a cast iron frying pan. I don’t want to be beaten with a cast iron frying pan.

CRASH!

Not what I was expecting, “I’m so sorry! I’m really scatterbrained today and I wasn’t watching where I was going. I’m so, so sorry.”

“It’s alright, Seven,” a gentle voice spoke from around the corner, “It’s not like anyone got hurt.”

“Jaehee!” I couldn’t be happier to see her ever in my life!

“Hello, Seven,” she bowed to me, “How are you?”

“Like I said,” I repeated, “Scatterbrained.”

“Is everything alright?” Jaehee asked. Aww…She’s all worried about me. That’s so cute.

“You know what today is, don’t you?”

“It’s Saturday.”

“Deeper than that, Jaehee,” I nudged her along, “Come on. You’re a walking calendar. You should know what today is.”

“Is that today?” she gasped.

“Yep!” I nodded, “That’s why I’m getting stuff for a cake. Saeran’s making it. Isn’t he the sweetest?”

“Saeran can bake?” Jaehee wondered.

“I think so,” I wasn’t even sure of that myself. He has to be able to somehow. With the amount of cooking shows that boy has watched? Probably, “Hey! Jaehee! What do you know about baking?”

  
“Me?” she gave me a look, “Not very much. My domesticity isn’t exactly the best. Why?”

“I don’t have a single clue what I’m doing,” I admitted, “Saeran sent me a list, but aside from that, I’m stumped.”

“Come with me,” Jaehee’s a saint in these dark times, kids. Everyone needs a Jaehee in their lives. 

“Bless you…” Maybe I should get a Jaehee, too. I bet if I offer her twice what Jumin pays her along with a month’s paid vacation, she’d take it. Then again, she’s been around Jumin for too long. And as much as I love her to death, she’d probably be a buzzkill on almost all my shenanigans. That’s why I liked having MC around. She knows when to stop me and when to let me go. Maybe that’s why I love her so much.

After scouring this grocery store for the last half hour, Jaehee got me everything I’d need for MC’s birthday cake. I’d do more than thank her, but it’s not like Jaehee to take a compliment well. She’d have some sort of meltdown and quite frankly, I didn’t have it in me to take care of something like that today. Maybe tomorrow, but today, I have my sights set on a special young lady that I wouldn’t trade for the world. We need a good transition here. Like a wipe. Wipes make everything look so classy. Maybe with those really cheesy magical sound effects? Something that makes it look like magic. Magic, but make it fashion. That’ll work. That’ll work quite nicely.

“Saeran!” I burst through the front door with the grocery bags in my arms, “I’m home!”

“Jesus Christ,” Saeran jumped out of his skin giving me that angry, scrunchy face again, “Do you not know what subtlety is?”

“Not in my vocabulary,” I assured, “Come on! I got all the cake stuff!”

“Did you get vodka, too?” Saeran asked.

“Yes,” I didn’t like it, but I did get some, “It’s even cake flavored!”

“Good thinking, Saeyoung.” Praise? From Saeran? In _my_ Christian Minecraft server? More likely than I’d think, “Now, I’m going to be in the kitchen for the next few hours which means you’re going to make yourself scarce. Got it?”

“What?” My heart broke, “I’m not allowed to help you out?”

“Hell no.” He shot me down…From a high point to a low point at the drop of a hat, “The thought of you in a kitchen gives me hives, let alone making something as delicate as angel food cake. What kind of fruit did you get?”

“I didn’t know whether to get fresh or frozen,” I ran into the kitchen and put the bags on the counter, “So, Jaehee said I should get fresh. But then, I thought…”

“You ran into Jaehee?”

“Yeah!” I nodded, putting a kink in my neck. Ok, maybe that wasn’t the best idea. But it got my point across. Still. Dumb move on Seven’s part. Let’s pretend like that never happened and move on, “She helped me pick some stuff out. She’s a peach, that Jaehee Kang. If she’s not careful, someone’s going to snap her up and take her away from here.”

“Someone has snapped her up,” Saeran started unpacking the groceries, “Isn’t she Jumin’s?”

“They’re not a thing,” I jumped up on the barstool, “They’ll never be a thing. Jaehee thinks office romances are wildly inappropriate. But I’ve seen plenty of dramas that start the same way. Career oriented woman with a wickedly handsome boss tries not to notice him and he tries to pretend like he’s not falling in love with her, but he totally is, but he won’t admit it to himself. It’s a mess. Tune in every Sunday night at eight o'clock.”

“You worry me, Saeyoung.”

“I worry everyone. I thought that was part of my charm.”

“It’s part of why I’m medicated.”

“Anyway!” I brought the conversation back to the important angel of the day, “I got strawberries. MC likes strawberries, doesn’t she?”

“That’s a question you should’ve asked her,” Saeran pointed out, “But yes. I’m pretty sure MC likes strawberries.”

“You have to be some kind of loon to not like strawberries!”

“Didn’t you have Yoosung convinced once that strawberries were going to make him lactate?” Saeran remembered. 

“Aww,” I melted inside, remembering that day with a great fondness, “And I had him convinced that not only would he lactate, but his neighbors were going to come to him every morning to use that milk for their cereal.”

“You realize you’re a terrible person, right?”

“I’m a great person!”

“If you say so,” Saeran shooed me out of the kitchen, “Not for the rest of the day. Got it?”

“Fine,” I pouted on the couch. I really wanted to help with MC’s cake. But I trusted that Saeran. He knows what he’s doing.

“Hey, Saeyoung!”

I jumped up from the couch and couldn’t run faster to the kitchen. Wow, I’m really out of shape, “What is it? Did you need me for something?”

“Turn on Hell’s Kitchen,” Saeran requested, “There’s something about Gordon Ramsey bitching every thirty seconds that just mellows me out.”

“That’s it? Just turn on Hell’s Kitchen?”

“Pretty much,” he started cracking his eggs, making sure to separate them, “I got everything else handled.”

“And you’re sure there’s nothing else I can do?” I started walking back toward the living room, still totally out of breath. Saeran didn’t have to say a single word. The glare in his eyes said all that needed to be said. And I didn’t care much for the language in those eyes, “Alright. I get it. Stay out of the kitchen.”

“Thank you,” Saeran went back to MC’s cake and suddenly, I found myself struck with the worst case of boredom I’ve ever had in my life. I couldn’t go play in the kitchen with Saeran. As much as I’d love to, I couldn’t call MC or she’d know something was going on. But in all seriousness, I couldn’t wait for her to get home just so I could bring her here. I’m sure she’s going to want to do something tonight. 

Then again, MC wasn’t exactly the type to go out to bars and clubs for her birthday. Maybe dinner, but that would be it. She was a simple creature. But to call her simple would be such an insult. MC was a simple creature with such a complex core. She knew when to stop my shenanigans, yet at the same time, she’d occasionally be standing by my side, assisting me in said shenaniganry. She could keep Saeran and me from going at each other’s throats. Zen and Jumin, too. One time, she even got them to apologize to each other. And without any snark, sass, or sarcasm! That takes a special kind of person. And MC is more than that special kind of person.

In a perfect world, I’d take her right to the space station tonight. But she and I both knew we weren’t at that point in our relationship quite yet. She always said that she’d want us to move in together first. It’s not like we’ve never stayed at each other’s houses before. That’s happened a million times. And there aren’t many nights where I stay with MC and I get horrible sleep. I love that girl more than what words can say. I just hope she knows it.

Later in the afternoon, my phone started going off. And wouldn’t you know it? It just so happened to be best girl herself, “Hello, my lovely 606. What can I do for you today?”

“You’re such a dork, Seven,” MC giggled on the other end. I’ve never heard such a sweet sound, “Are you busy tonight?”

“I don’t know…” She has no clue what tonight will entail. And I love it, “There is this special young lady in my life that happens to have a birthday today.”

“Does she?” MC teased, “And would that special young lady happen to be me?”

“Is that today?” I gasped, trying not to let my surprise sound fake, “Why, MC, I forgot all about it. I guess it just slipped my mind.”

“Bullshit,” she saw right through me. MC, you clever girl, “So? How are you going to do it?”

“Do what?” I asked, playing stupid, “I have no idea what you’re rattling on about.”

“How are you going to top last year?” MC dug deeper, “Because sending a singing telegram to the office was definitely something.”

“Jumin was so pissed…”

“When you said you were sending a singing telegram,” she pointed out, “I didn’t think you were going to be the one showing up. And I sure as hell didn’t think you were going to sing into a megaphone. Also, maybe ‘It’s Raining Men’ wasn’t the best choice for a song.”

“Did I tell you that I was also available for bachelorette parties?”

“Along with the rest of the C&R employees,” I could hear a smile in that girl’s voice. I knew damn well that she’d be totally in for me sending another singing telegram to the C&R office. Maybe ‘Rasputin’ would be better this year. At least it’s not ‘It’s Raining Men’, though. Ooh! Or maybe ‘Mr. Brightside’. I bet she’d like that, too, “What did you have planned tonight, Seven?”

“No, no, no,” I made a car screechy noise, “Back up, ma’am. If you think I’m going to just tell you outright, you are sorely mistaken. Are you still at C&R?”

“Yeah. I’ll probably be here for another hour or two. Why?”

“How about,” I decided, knowing her tired voice. Jumin worked her to the bone today. I can hear it, “when you get off, I’ll come by and pick you up?”

“No singing telegram?”

“No singing telegram,” I promised, “I’m not going to sing the Weather Girls to you again. That was last year.”

“No Boney M either?”

Damn, she’s good, “No. I’m just going to pick you up. No shenanigans, tom foolery, or if you’ll excuse my language, malarkey.”

“Aww,” MC whined, “I was kind of hoping for a little malarkey.”

“MC, I’m disappointed in you!” I scolded her, “I would’ve thought that a young lady would have no use for words like that!”

“What’s that make you?” she retaliated. Someone got a good night’s sleep last night.

“A lovable rap scallion?”

“You’re my lovable rap scallion,” MC awed, “Can I just ask you one favor?”

“What’s that, baby?”

“Can we not do anything overly elaborate this year?” she asked, “It’s been a long day and Jumin has not gone easy on me today.”

“Doesn’t he get what today is?” But then, I quickly remembered who I was talking about, “Never mind. It’s Jumin.”

“He’s a good boss,” MC tried to defend him, “But…It’s just been a hectic day.”

“Doesn’t Jumin know how to take the weekend off?”

“Apparently not.”

“That’s fine with me,” I allowed, “If you want, it can be just you and me tonight.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” I kicked my feet up on the couch, “What do you say, 606? Just you, me, and some cartoons this evening?”

“What?” MC wondered, “No gaming tonight? I was kind of hoping I’d get to kick your ass in Mario Kart.”

“Is that a challenge, young lady?”

“It’s a death threat.” That’s my girl.

“It’s a date,” I love her. Have I ever mentioned that before? I love her so much, “I’ll see you in a couple hours.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Click.

Dammit, do I love her. Then, it suddenly dawned on me. SHIT! I DON’T HAVE A PRESENT FOR MC! Yeah, there’s the cake being made in my kitchen, but that’s as far as I have for a present. I don’t have anything tangible that’s going to stay with her for years and years to come! As much as I’d love for her present to be an engagement ring tonight, I don’t want to catch her off guard like that. Not tonight. Besides, proposing on her birthday would be so cliché. 

“Saeran!” Shoes…Shoes, “I’ll be right back! Don’t burn the house down!”

“Where the hell are you off to?” Saeran wondered, coming out of the kitchen.

“I have to go get a gift for MC,” I know Saeran’s not going to judge. He understands my scatterbrained nature. He knows what I’m like, “She’ll be coming over tonight.”

“Kind of figured,” he brushed me off, getting his shoes, too. Wait, what the hell?

“Where are you going?”

“I have to let the cake cool before I can frost it,” Saeran explained, “Besides, “I forgot to tell you to get whipped cream while you were out. It’s an excuse to get out of the house.”

“Fine,” I allowed, “You can tag along. You might actually be a help.”

“Thanks, Saeyoung,” Saeran grumbled, “I’m glad I have your permission.”

And just like that, the two of us were off! Let’s see…If I were a present for MC, what would I be? Technically, I’ve been a present for MC before. And it resulted in a very angry Jumin Han. But it also resulted in a very happy MC, so worth it. Just because I was shying away from getting her an engagement ring today didn’t mean I had to shy away from getting her jewelry altogether. I’ve never gotten MC jewelry before. I know. Weird. You’d think I’d have her dripping by now. Nope. Not once. 

As Saeran went into the grocery store, I walked a few doors down to the jeweler on the corner. He knew he could trust me on my own. I was a big boy and could handle it. Although, sometimes, when it came to getting presents for MC, I had the impulsive spending habits of Jumin Han when he’s looking at new collars for his beautiful little lady. But I couldn’t agree more. Elly only deserved the best. 

“Mr. Choi,” the man greeted me with a big ass smile on his face. He knew who I was. He knew what my bank account looked like. With that knowledge in his back pocket, I was treated like a god, “Always a pleasure to see you.”

“Likewise,” I played nice, knowing exactly how this song and dance went. The man is nice to me, so I’ll spend money in his store. I’m nice to the man, so he’ll give me discounts. It was all about what we were dancing to. Today, it just happened to be to my beautiful girlfriend. But it’s not like I’m going to tell him that. That would mean he’s going to try selling me more than what I intend to buy. I’m no dummy.

“What can I help you find today?” he asked, playing the part of attentive dealer well.

“I’m thinking rubies,” I decided, remembering how absolutely stunning MC is in red, “What do you have in the line of rubies?”

“Are these for you?”

Dammit…He got me, “No. Someone else.”

“Alright,” he backed off, “Men’s or women’s?”

“Should it matter?”

“My apologies,” he brought me over to the ruby case, “If this were for a certain special lady in your life, Mr. Choi, I would personally recommend this.”

The man pulled out a huge ruby ring. On MC’s dainty little finger, it’d be too much. It looks like it could hold cocaine in it and my girl is no pimp, “I don’t think so. Maybe something smaller?”

“Smaller…smaller…” he kept skimming the case, “Ah! What about this one?”

He brought out a little silver key necklace with a ruby set in the top cut like a heart. The key to my heart? I mean, accurate, but too cheesy, “I don’t think that one’s it either.”

“Well,” he reached into the very far end of the case, bringing out a dainty little silver rose, each petal its own ruby, “What do you think of this?”

“It’s perfect,” I didn’t even have to think twice about it. I had all intentions of bringing her flowers anyway. Chances are, they were going to be roses, too. That way, she’s got the dozen fresh roses and the one rose that will never ever wilt. Damn, I’m poetic. Maybe I should date myself. Alright. Settle down, Seven. You’re venturing into Zen territory, “Box it. Take my credit card.”

“Yes, sir,” the man gave me a nod, “So, now that we’re done here, will you tell me who this is for?”

“It’s my girlfriend’s birthday,” I got that off my chest, “I wanted to do something special for her and…Well…Here I am.”

“Here you are,” he smiled, giving me the bag, “Send her my best wishes.”

“I will,” I took MC’s present off the counter and headed out. Now, all I needed was to find a dozen roses for her. Do I get her red ones to match her necklace or do I get white ones for her red one to stand out all that much more? Or yellow roses? Yellow roses were pretty, too. No. I’ll get her red ones. MC deserves red ones. 

I met up with Saeran back at the car. He leaned against his side with a lollipop hanging out of his mouth, “So? How’d it go?”

“You tell me,” I showed him MC’s present.

“It’s pretty, Saeyoung,” Saeran approves! And if I can woo Saeran, I’m sure I can woo MC, too.

“I thought so, too,” I put her necklace back in the bag, “I figured I’d get her some actual roses, too.”

“Let no one ever say you’re not a romantic,” he slid into the passenger seat, “We need to get back home. I’m sure that cake has sufficiently cooled.”

“Yeah,” I jumped in on the driver’s side, “And I need to go pick up MC from C&R soon anyway. Can’t do that without her flowers.”

I dropped Saeran off at home and headed back out. She’s going to lose her mind when I show up. At least I hope so. Let it be known that I’ve never not surprised MC whenever I get her from work. After I swung by the florist real quick, I valet parked my baby and headed to the top floor of C&R. Fortunately, all the guards knew who I was. They knew me a little too well…I may or may not have tried breaking in here once to play with Elly. But that’s not fair! Jumin keeps her away from me! I’m not here for the kitty today. I’m here for a different beauty.

And there she was, sitting diligently at her desk, working her little fingers to the bone. Oh, MC…Someone needs to whisk you away from this place. And…Well…What the hell? Why not me? I snuck up behind her and put her roses on her desk, “Guess who?”

“Seven…” MC turned into a puddle right then and there, “What’s this all about?”

“It’s your birthday, MC,” I kissed her cheek, “I’m not just going to leave you hang like that. I’d be a pretty shitty boyfriend if I did that.”

“Shut up and kiss me some more,” she ordered, pulling me into her lap.

“Right here?” I gasped, “MC, I never took you for the exhibitionist type. I’m sure Jumin’s watching.”

“You’re exasperating,” MC laid her face in my shoulder, “Thank you. For the flowers. I really do appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” I wrapped my arms around her, “And if it’s alright with you, there’s more waiting for you when you get off.”

“So, in…” MC checked her phone, watching the minute turn, “Now?”

“In now,” I nodded.

“Seven,” Jumin came toodling out of his office, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Picking my girlfriend up from work,” I told him, “You should be ashamed of yourself. Working this poor angel so hard today. Today, of all days!”

“I told her she could go easy today,” Jumin defended, “But she insisted. She didn’t want her work to suffer.”

“MC,” I held my face in my hands, “And you say I’m exasperating. Come on. You need to be punished for your transgressions.”

“Punished?” MC was lost. I could see it all over her face. She’s so cute when she’s confused, “What did I do?”

“Too late!” I decided, “No trial. No jury of your peers. No dancing lobsters at the end.”

“Seven, have you ever been in a courtroom?” Jumin asked.

“Can’t say that I have!” I took MC’s hand and dragged her into the elevator. 

“Sev…”

“Nope,” I hushed her, “Not another word.”

“Come…”

“No,” I put my finger up to her lips.

“You can’t really be…”

“MC,” I stopped her, “I will take you over my knee right here, right now.”

“Is that a promise?” a little smirk crept across her face.

“You’re not allowed to play with Jumin anymore.” I knew he was a bad influence on her. I brought MC back to my house and noticed the place was empty. No Vanderwood. No Saeran. Just my girl and me. And that’s the way it should be. I know she had a party planned with the whole gang later, but for now, it’ll be nice to just have MC to myself. We needed this once in a while.

“Alright, Seven,” MC kicked her shoes off and started walking toward the kitchen, “What do you have waiting for me?”

“I’m sure if you keep going,” I smiled, “You’ll see it.”

“Oh dear god…” She found it. She had to have found it, “Seven…”

  
“Yes, my love?”

“Did you have adult supervision when you made this cake?” she hoped. Oh, MC. Sweet, lovable MC.

“I didn’t make it,” I came clean, “Saeran did. I guess you can count him as my adult supervision. I asked him really nicely and he made your birthday cake.”

“It looks so good,” MC swooned, “Where is he?”

“I don’t know,” I shrugged, “Maybe he just left for the night.”

“I’d at least want to thank him for the cake,” MC sat at the island, “Oh well. More for us then, right?”

“Before you do that, though,” I got the box out of my pocket and put it in MC’s hands, “You really should open your presents first.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” Funny. She said that last year, too.

“Just hush and open it,” I insisted. This girl exhausts me. But I love her so.

“Seven…” MC popped the lid on her necklace, “Did you get me roses on purpose?”

“I did,” I sat next to her, “I know. I’m a romantic little shit, aren’t I?”

“Yes,” she pulled me closer to her, giving a proper thank you, “I love you, Seven. And this is so beautiful…”

“So is its owner,” I took it out of the box and draped it around her neck, “There. Perfect.”

“Can I keep you?”

“That’s the plan.”

“Speaking of plans,” MC got up, taking my hand, “I believe I was promised Mario Kart and your thorough ass kicking.”

“Don’t think I’m going easy on you because it’s your birthday.”

“Don’t think I’m going to let you use that as an excuse.”

One day…One day, I’m going to take that girl to Kazakhstan and we’re going to the International Space Station. All she’d have to do is say yes. 


End file.
